The New Mori
by Karaoke-Kitten
Summary: The Avatar gang is looking for Zuko's mom when they find St.Vladmir's academy. Post SK, but Dimitri made it out of the caves, and right after the last episode of ATLA
1. Prolouge

**I sure am making a lot of new VA crossover sections. I mean, I created VA-House, VA-Sonny With A Chance, and now VA-Avatar. What's next? Mulan? (that's actually not a bad idea….)**

**And now for the sexi man to do the disclaimer:**

**Sokka: Cam does not-**

**Me: NOT YOU! ZUKO!**

**Zuko: *smirks* Camy does not own VA or ATLA**

-With the Avatar gang-

"So…" Sokka drawled. "Where we going?"

"Missoula." Aang said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"And why are we going there?" Sokka asked.

"Because it's the place my mom should be, but I don't really know. It's not like my dad is very trustworthy when it comes to information." Zuko said while boredly looking at the ground below. Suddenly he saw a building, it was strangely designed like a messed up collection of mini castles. "There." He said, pointing below. "That could be a good place to rest for a while." Then he noticed the guards. "Disguises! At least until we meet them. Some people liked my dad being in power." **(Smart Zuko! Yay!) **

And with that we landed.

**So…. Wat u think? Who is Zuko's mom? Who meets them at the gate? Do they take classes? You will never know unless you REVIEW! You guys keep the stories alive. I love you all!**

**Aang: P.S.-I will give all the reviewers free gliders!**


	2. Meetings and Intrudutions

**1****st**** actual chappie! Gliders are given to reviewers! **

**Aang: *hands gliders to VampireBookAddict and** **DhampireRose* **

**I love reviews! **

**RPOV**

I yawned and looked out my window as I woke up. It was Saturday, so I slept pretty much all day. I checked my phone. I had 6 messages. I opened the first one.

_Come to the gates. –Dimitri_

Crap! I opened the next one.

_Rose get down here now! –Dimitri_

Man I'm in trouble. The rest were a lot like that.

_Rose we have visitors! –Liss_

_Rose don't make me set your dorm on fire –Christian_

_Rose so help me I will make you ran extra laps every day for a month! –Dimitri_

_Rosemarie get down here now! –Janine_

_Rose I will come get you myself! –Alberta_

Alberta texts? Wow… I also had 10 missed calls and 2 new messages but I just ignored those, got dressed, and ran to the front gate where I saw a huge group of people. Guardians, Lissa, Alberta, Christian, Eddie, Dimitri and my mom.

"Hello!" I called. They spun around. Uh oh… Momma's got her angry face…

"Where have you been!" She yelled.

"Chill mom, I was asleep." Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"At 3 in the afternoon?" My mom asked.

"I like my sleep. So sue me." I then noticed the people standing off to the side. "Hi! I'm Rose Hathaway. Who are you?" The young boy, who I'm guessing was about 12 or 13, stepped forward.

"I'm Aang. This is Sokka, Toph, Katara, and Zuko." A small lemur jumped onto his shoulder. "Sorry buddy. And Momo."

I examined them closely, they didn't look exactly like Mori or Dhampirs, but they were definitely not human. I looked at Dimitri. "What are they?" I whispered. He shrugged.

"Do you have any special talents?" I asked. Aang grinned.

"You first Toph." He said happily.

The younger girl shifted, and I noticed something off about her eyes. She was blind. Suddenly the earth came up, hoisting us into the air.

"An earth user!" I exclaimed. She put us back down. "How do you do that if you're blind?"

"I feel the vibrations in the earth and can tell where you are." I nodded.

"My turn!" Katara yelled out. She opened a little tube thing on her side and pulled water out, making it dance around. Mia, who had been visiting on vacation, clapped happily.

"A water user! You have to teach me how to do that!"

"Your turn sunshine." Toph said happily. Zuko glared at her then opened his hand to revel a small flame.

"Yes! A fire user! Now let's just hope he's cool." Christian said. I laughed. "What?"

"A cool fire? Seriously pyro?" I asked.

"And last but not least, twinkle toes." Toph said. Aang smiled, then frowned and turn to Zuko. "You think I should do them all?" Zuko thought, and then shrugged. Aang grinned hugely and shot out 4 different lines of elements in 4 different directions. Fire, water, earth, and air. **(Just like in the begging of the show) **

I felt Lissa's excitement through the bond. _Do you think he's a spirit user? _

"I don't know. Ask Adrian." Everyone looked at me. Oops.

**Alright, what do you think? I think I need more of Zuko being cool. What do you think should happen?**

**Review. This time reviewers get A water tube just like Katara's!**

**Rose: How come I had to sleep so long?**

**Me: Because you sleep a lot. **

**Rose: Doesn't mean you have to write about it….**

**Me: Security!**

**Iambi: Come with me Rose. You're going back to the emo corner. **

**Rose: NO! **

**Iambi: Bye Camy. *drags rose away***

**Me: Review! **


	3. aleady an AN?

**OMG…**

**Long hiatus much?**

**Alright…I will be deleting this author's note as soon as the next chapter is written but I wanted to get a note out to my followers and favorite-ers. **_**(I love you guys, by the way!)**_

**Anyway, I need to ask you guys to go to my profile and vote on the poll as to whether I should write, re-write, or continue stories. **

**LOVES FOR EVERYONE!  
CAM**


End file.
